Daughters of Eve
by Eve Frost
Summary: New mutants arive at Bayville High.
1. The Star

Her name was Tarika Kosma, an orphan. Her only clue to her past was her odd last name, and that wasn't much help at all. To add to her misfortune, or so she thought, she was an outcast, a demon, a mutant. That was why the flame-blue haired white-eyed girl was running.  
  
Tarika had been minding her business when her almost perfectly controled powers went off. At first she hadn't thought it was her until she recognized the stars that only she could create. Then Tarika doubled in pain, her head hurt like hell and images were flying past her eyes as she tried to get up.  
  
This wasn't the first this happened. When she got these headaches she would see things, things that later on she'd see actually happen. At first,Tarika never suspected she was seeing the future until she saw one of her visions come true. At the moment she saw two strangely dressed people trying to help her and then she started running from the growing mob behind her.  
*  
  
"Cyclopes, Storm, Cerebro has just found a new mutant. Actually, she's pretty close to here."  
"Where is she?" asked Cyclopes.  
"New York City, watch out for trouble, she's running."  
Cyke and Storm got in the Blackbird and flew toward New York City.   
  
Author's Notes- This is my first story I'm actually posting. Any response is welcome and if you want me to finish this fic please say so.  
-Scarlette 


	2. The Sun

Author Notes- I suppose I forgot the whole disclaimer thing last time, so here it is:  
I don't own anything but the plot, the new characters, and the disk this is on, so suing me would be utterly pointless.  
I haven't seen much Evolution so this basically going to be done on what I've seen and what others tell me. Thank you soooooooooooo much for the reviews I have gotten. Um, I guess here's the next part of the story.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurt, Kitty, Jean, and Evan were walking home from their school, Bayville High.   
  
Rouge hadn't been feeling well and had stayed home from school that day.  
  
"Vere did Scott and Storm go?" Kurt asked Jean.  
  
"The Professor told me they went to go help a girl in New York City." Jean replied to the fuzzy blue elf in disguise.  
  
"Oh, like, don't you usually go do to?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not quite sure why I didn't g..." Jean was interrupted by the voice of Professor Xavier in her head.  
  
'Jean. I need you to go and help another mutant. Evan will go with you, and watch for trouble with anti-mutant humans when you go to get her.' By the tie time the Professor had finished speaking the kids had reached the mansion's garage.  
  
'Professor where do we go?' asked Jean telepathically after relaying his words   
to the others.  
  
'Miami. Go in the mini-jet. Good luck.' and with those words the appointed X-  
men went to find another mutant.  
**  
Drisana Kosma Washington was the only daughter of Derek and Mary Washington. Adopted at birth, under the condition the birth parents got to name the baby, the white-blonde sun bleached haired girl with light gold eyes (AN.-my friend has gold eyes so this isn't really that abnormal) and dark tan was also the captain of the high school cheerleading team, star flautist (flute player), and most popular girl at school. And with her sunny personality and bright optimism she had the most friends of all the kids at school, even with her only being a junior, but there was something that even her closest friends didn't know, something that she couldn't tell anybody.  
  
Drisana was a mutant, able to control light, read other peoples minds, and hypnotize the strongest man. She was afraid of her powers and only knew how to suppress them not use them. She knew that someday her powers would become uncontrollable and her friends would turn on her, for her friends, as well as Drisana, had been taught, since birth, that mutants were evil and dangerous. Drisana hadn't known that today her powers would break from their restraints.  
  
It had happened after school one day, Drisana had been walking home with her best friend, Kate, when she saw her boyfriend, the captain of the football team, whom had been canceling dates for weeks, making out with the school tramp on a park bench. Drisana, noted for not getting angry, blew up.  
  
"You bastard! You dump me for the school whore!!!!" she said angrily when the sky was brightened and the park was blinded in searing hot white light.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile, as Jean and Evan flew into Miami the saw an explosion of light and headed towards it.  
  
"I take it this is our girl?" asked Evan wryly.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it is," Jean replied, "Let's land over there and get her out of there before anything bad happens.  
  
AN- Sorry if this sucked. Writing during the Super Bowl isn't entirely easy. Could someone e-mail me or put in their reviews how to get summaries of the X-Men: Evolution episodes or tell me about them?   
-Scarlette 


End file.
